Talk:Party Animal
Good thing I saved this stuff. New title ftw. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Lol, this is awesome. Another cash title --- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I gave most away in guild events RT | Talk 20:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Does it affect 1 character or entire account? Bored 20:26, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I can't figure out how to make the notes section at the bottom right like on sweet tooth. If someone can do that, that would be groovy Guardian of Elona 20:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Done! Basic one added at least RTSFirebat 21:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Froggie said to save your party items for now as there is more to the party animal title than has currently been disclosed! Whether this implies that double points or bonus points are awarded during certain times or events or during certain activities or in specific locations or a party animal weekend is planned is not yet known. There is some speculation that being drunk and using party favors while dancing naked during festival days near the festival boss during firework displays on certain blue Sunday's Provide Quadruple bonus points to both Drunk and Party Animal has also not yet been tested. Yes I know that life isn't fair, But I would like my Fantasy worlds to at least CONSIDER the Idea! 15:42, 9 February 2008 (UTC)~Rud :Nice, time to clear that mule...--81.103.41.86 00:11, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Everlasting tonic? How does this work with Infinite Beetlejuice Tonic? :IDK, Research needed, anyone want to give me one so I can test RT | Talk 21:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Seeing as Infinite Beetlejuice Tonic is a different item from a regular Beetlejuice Tonic I'm guessing it wouldn't affect it, also, it would be cheating if you ask me -Meridan 21:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I think the everlasting tonic will work with it. I don't think it will be "cheating" either, someone either earned that tonic or got very lucky with chest. Bobsicle 06:19, 7 February 2008 (UTC)of Elona|Guardian of Elona]] 21:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Not cheating? They could get a infinite number of points to this title by simply clicking a button over and over.--Alari 21:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Furthermore, entire guilds could all get the max title if they got one and passed it around. Definitely cheating. 00:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Although infinite, if its like normal tonics, you got to change districts or go "outside" to take off effects. Do you really want to run in and out of outpost 10,000 times? - Kerpall 18:58, 6 February 2008 :Everlastings don't and never have given points toward party animal. That's that. (Talk • ) 03:08, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::After years and years of testing? ::Good enough for me. 03:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Effects Column I added an "Effects" column to keep in line with how the other title pages are. :) RTSFirebat 21:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Slightly Annoyed I used all my stuff a few weeks ago in a guildies bithday party, shame it aint backwards compatible--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 22:03, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Arghh, I popped 100+ sparklers, just 2 days ago! 193.91.164.176 22:31, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :: Mwhahahahaha!!! I knew there was a reason I saved all the stuff from festivals! Win! -- Tasiden 23:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, as a self-confessed "pack rat", I too still have stacks of these items from festivals-past, yay me! :D Hmmm, since this is the Chinese Year of the Rat, I wonder if there's something in that? As this title does benefit us pack-rats / item horders? ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:37, 7 February 2008 (UTC) But... What does it do? =/ Mightywayne 01:46, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Gives you a good reason to clear all those stupid goodies off your mules? --Shadowcrest 01:48, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Most likely will be similar to the Sweet Tooth title, gives boost to Favor of the Gods when maxed (this is currently untested), adds to your KoaBD (maxed titles) title, but otherwise just there for showing off. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:54, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::It counts in HoM. That's enough, isn't it? --Gimmethegepgun 01:59, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::That remains to be seen (if it's enough). I guess we'll see when GW2 comes out, until then, it's just speculation. --Blackdog 06:37, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::::What does any other title do for you? Hero title is good for nothing more then childish bragging, Drunkard, what exactly is drunkard good for, sweet tooth, ect. Just the fact that its a two rank title that can be bought is enough of a purpose.--Alari 06:52, 9 February 2008 (UTC) HoM Statue Anyone get it yet by hoarding poppers and stuff? --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 02:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) : TADA! --Bobsicle 06:19, 7 February 2008 (UTC) max title proof anyone got the max title yet? :p i wanna see proof >_<Gummi Bear Assassin 08:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Not my character (I wish!) - but here is proof: http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/3349/1111111113ss4.jpg RTSFirebat 07:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Character or Account? Header says it all --Gimmethegepgun 04:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you should check the TITLES article next time - its account based only RTSFirebat 06:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Uh, no it isn't. It's character based. 220.238.226.64 06:09, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::oops :D It was first thing in the morning (5.30am) - I did mean Character :) RTSFirebat 07:14, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, MAYBE it should say it on here? --Gimmethegepgun 19:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Done and done :) RTSFirebat 20:15, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Bug with using items in explorable areas Addendum to the bug note about using items in an explorable area: I used a Sparkler to start the title track in a town (giving me 1 point), then went to do the Big Bang. After finishing the quest I still only had 1 point. Not really sure what causes the game to start recording Party Animal points in explorables at this point. 24.151.142.172 17:21, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :It's with the quest itself. Not with the title ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:22, 9 February 2008 (UTC) 100k? Most ppl buy the 1 point items for 100g, assuming I'm using my calculator correctly (got accepted into a prestige math and science academy and still suck at math xD good thing i scored highest possible on science test thingies) it would cost them 100k to reach rank 1? Lost-Blue 19:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Yup and 1mln for max rank, but remember prize will rise because event stuff is limited ;/